Second Home
by LeafRose
Summary: Sequel to First Hope. If you haven't read it, you won't understand because it begins from the end of the first one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Things and New Shockers

**Sequel to First Hope. Let me know your thoughts and please review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K was amazing enough to write this, I'm just expressing my ideas.**

Harry could remember shaking and screaming and feeling like his body was on fire, but when he woke up, he didn't feel any of it.

He opened his eyes to a room he didn't recognize at first, but then he recognized the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He saw the cup of water next to the bed and reached for it when he realized how thirsty he was.

He sat up a little and drank some before he collapsed.

Madame Pomfrey came in and saw he was moving.

"You know, young man, you gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey," he said.

"Do you know what happened? Because it seems only four people do and you're one of them."

"I have an idea," Harry replied.

"As do I, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as he walked into the room with Sirius behind him.

"Hey, pup," Sirius said, but he looked confused and just a little frustrated.

"What I need to know, Mr. Potter, is how long have you and young Miss. Weasley known?"

"Since I first came to stay with them. We never confirmed it, but Hedwig will only let her pet her. Also, as we found out on the train, we can't be apart for more than well actually yesterday was the first time that happened. We've been apart, but I guess we couldn't be apart the distance."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Well, Miss. Weasley, do you agree?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who had just realized she was there, and replied, "Yes, we've always been close and we knew something was going to happen, but we didn't know it would be that strong."

"Are you okay, Gin?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Doing better now," he replied.

"Now, what we need to figure out is how this going to work? Mr. Potter, you are to start Hogwarts this year and Miss. Weasley next year. Two things can happen. You can both start this year or next year."

Mrs. Weasley, who had just walked into the room, said, "No."

"Mum, I'm starting this year with Harry. He doesn't have to wait and he shouldn't have to."

"She'll need to take the permanent aging potion. It will age her one year exactly and she'll be able to begin this year," Dumbledore said.

"No, she isn't allowed."

"Molly, you don't get it, do you?" Sirius asked. "This isn't your choice. If Ginny doesn't go, she'll be in pain and so will Harry and I won't let that happen."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to argue, but she chose against it.

"I'll have Severus make the potion," Dumbledore said as he walked out the room.

Sirius walked to Harry's side and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't think this would happen."

Sirius nodded and said, "Well, I have to go. I have to start my new job in the morning."

"Why are you working, Siri?"

"Because, I need something to do while you kids are away."

Harry laughed and Sirius hugged him.

"I love you, Siri."

"Love you, too, pup."

Sirius flooed away and Mrs. Weasley soon followed.

"Gin, I'm sorry."

"I'm not, Harry. At least now we can go to school together."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry."

Ginny smiled and Professor Dumbledore came back with the potion. Ginny eyed it for a minute, but took it.

She began to glow and soon her hair was slightly longer, she was taller, her arms longer, and she looked like Harry's age.

"Now that that is taken care of, we need to get you two sorted so you can begin classes tomorrow."

Harry nodded and stood up. Ginny tried to stand up, but her new height was making it difficult.

Harry helped her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Gin."

They followed the headmaster down to the Great Hall and found Professor McGonagall waiting with the Sorting Hat.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said as she hugged Harry.

"Thanks, Minny, I'm fine. I promise."

"Don't you dare go scaring me like that again."

"I won't," he said and she let go.

She put on the teacher mask and he smiled.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Harry said at the same time Ginny did.

Ginny ended up going first and was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry sat down on the stool and the hat was put on his head.

"Hmm..Difficult, very difficult. Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but in your heart, you are all four. You have a great destiny ahead and I don't believe one is enough and seeing as you are not my problem, but Professor Dumbledore's after this," he said in his head and continued out loud. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin."

Ginny was looking at me in shock as was Minny, but Dumbledore's face was priceless.

"Can we have him do it again?" he asked.

"I believe that was his final decision," Minny replied. "What do we do?"

"I do not know, Minevra, but I believe he is the first to be ever sorted into all four."

"Well, it's late and I think these two should get some sleep. Miss. Weasley, I'll lead you up to the Gryffindor Tower."

"Wait, I want to go with her," Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry, this is going to be difficult until we figure out what we can do."

"I'll sleep in my trunk. My parents trunk, I have most of my stuff in there anyways, if I put my school stuff in there I can stay there."

"But where, Mr. Potter, will stay? You are of four houses."

"I can stay a week in each one. Please," Harry said.

"That's not a bad idea, Headmaster, but make it a month. A week would be a difficult transition," Minny said.

"Okay, that will have to do for now. I take it this month will be Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "You may stay with Mr. Black and Mr. Weasley then."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied as he followed Minny upstairs.

It had been a long night and now he could finally get some sleep.

**New chapter soon. Until then, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School and Snape

**Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, but between birthdays, thanksgiving, and christmas coming up, I have barely had time to breathe.**

**I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K.'s **

Harry woke up in the boys dormitory and felt at peace. Today was his first day of classes.

He dressed before everyone else and noticed his robes were every color with each of the four Hogwarts houses on his robes and on the other side was his lordships.

He grew his hair out a bit and put it in a ponytail like Rigel and Sirius did and put his green streaks in his hair. After he was ready, he headed downstairs to the common room.

He had to admit that he loved the Gryffindor colors. They were warm and made him feel at home.

Ginny came down the stairs from girls dormitory and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"Nothing, just a couple of the other girls were being mean."

"Where are they?"

"Harry, leave it alone, I shouldn't be here and I know that."

He sighed and said, "If they do it in front of me, I won't let it alone, Gin. You're my best friend and I won't let that happen."

She nodded and they walked down to the Great Hall. Harry noticed immediately that she had new clothes.

"Mum sent me some robes and the books I needed for school, but Professor McGonagall is letting me go with my dad to Diagon Alley during our first class to get my wand."

"Okay," Harry replied.

They walked through the doors and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry could feel all the eyes on him and Ginny, but he didn't care and just ignored them.

They ate and that's when Harry realized he hadn't done his morning run. After promising to himself that he'd go every morning after that, he finished off his breakfast.

Rigel and Ron came down about five minutes before they had to leave for their first classes and Professor McGonagall had already given them their schedules. Harry's was the same as the rest of theirs, but their was a note on the bottom that said it would change each month. Next month, he was to go to Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and last Slytherin.

Ginny waved good bye to them and left to Professor McGonagall's office to go get her wand.

Rigel, Ron, and Harry headed to their first class of the day, which just happened to be Potions with Slytherin.

They walked down the stairs to the dungeons after Harry and Rigel had Accio their books.

They walked into the classroom and Harry was greeted by Daph and Malfoy.

Daphne hugged him and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, sis," Harry said. "Hello, Draco."

"Potter, interesting robes."

"Yes, the sorting hat did something very weird and rare last night. In fact, according to Dumbledore, it has never been done before. It sorted me into all four houses."

Draco nodded and said, "Well, I look forward to you being in my house, Potter."

"Don't call me that. My name is Harry. I consider you an acquaintance or maybe even a friend and friend's call each other by their first names."

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Okay, Harry, would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"No, thank you, I'm going to sit with my brother and sister, but I'll see you later."

Draco nodded and they all sat down.

Harry was confused by the look he was getting from the teacher. It had started from the second he had entered the room.

The teacher started talking, but a few seconds later, Ginny walked in. She handed him the note and walked over to where Harry was. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now that every one is here, I can call roll."

He went through the roll with no comment until he came upon Harry's name.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't consider myself as a celebrity. I am a lord."

Snape glared at him and asked, "Okay, Potter, for your cheek you can answer three questions. For each one you answer wrong, you lose twenty points." Harry nodded, even though it wasn't fair, and Snape continued. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"That would create the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape looked shocked that Harry knew the answer and asked, "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone, sir, that is taken from the stomach of a goat. It can cure most poisons."

Snape looked really shocked now and asked the last question, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir, but Wolfsbane is the flower and Monkshood is the root unto which they are both also known as Aconite."

"Good to know some one read the book before entering the classroom." He looked around and asked, "And why are none of you writing this down?"

Everyone started writing it down and Ginny smiled at him.

"Smartass," Rigel muttered.

"What are you talking about you knew it too?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't go blaring my knowledge."

"Not my fault he's out to get me."

After everyone finished taking notes, the class wrote down the ingredients for the potion they were to do and began working on the cure for boils.

It was a simple potion that Harry and Rigel finished first and since Ginny and Ron were there partners for the class. They helped them.

They each turned in a vial at the end of class and Snape said, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry looked back almost afraid he didn't hear it, but walked away.

"Potter, stay after class."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

The class ended and since the next class was Transfiguration, Harry could explain to Minny why he was late.

"I'll wait for you," Ginny said.

"No, go on, Gin, I'll meet you Transfiguration."

"Okay," Ginny said and hugged him before she left.

Harry walked to the front of classroom.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Harry said when Snape didn't look at him.

"Yes, how did you know the answers to the questions, Potter?"

"I spent most of the summer studying for this year so I didn't fall behind. I wasn't raised in the magical world, but with my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. When I came to live with the Weasley's, I didn't know much about magic, but when I started living with Sirius he taught me what I needed to know about magic. Well, me and Rigel."

"Rigel?"

"Rigel is Regulus's son, Sirius's brother."

"I know who Regulus Black is. Petunia, Lily never would have sent you there," Snape said almost to the point where Harry didn't hear it.

"You knew my mother, sir?"

Snape snapped out of the trance he was in and said, "Out of my sight, Potter."

"Yes, sir, but the next time I come to class, please direct me how I deserve. I am a Lord, not a piece of scum like you think."

Harry left and he felt Snape's eyes on his back as he did.

Harry knew he was late to class, so he hurried upstairs to Transfiguration. When he walked through the door, he walked up to the desk and told Minny what happened.

Minny looked angered, but didn't say a word, just pointed at the desk next to Ginny and Rigel.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Transfiguration was easy for Rigel and Harry, who turned their match to a needle on the first try. Harry was helping Ginny master the movement and then she was able to do it too on her third try.

There was another girl that did it on her second try, but she was now glaring at Rigel and Harry.

"What did we do, bro?" Rigel asked when he noticed the girl.

"I don't think she likes being second."

Rigel chuckled and Ginny did too.

Harry just smiled.

Minny let them go, but held Harry and Ginny back.

"What did Professor Snape talk to you about Harry?"

"Nothing much, Minny, he just wanted to know how I knew the answers to his questions and then when I said I had been with the Dursley's and didn't know magic, Snape said that my mum would never have sent me to Petunia."

"That's Professor Snape, Harry."

"I'll call him 'Professor', Minny, when he treats me likewise."

Minny sighed, but didn't press.

"Go back to the common room, Harry, but I forewarn you that you don't want to push your luck with Professor Snape."

"Why?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself, Harry."

"Okay, Minny, I also have a question."

"Yes."

"Quidditch practice for the first years is Wednesday. I wanted to know how I would be able to play next year if I'm in all four houses?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"I could play a year on each team."

"That may work, Harry, let me ask Professor Dumbledore what he thinks and I'll let you know."

Harry nodded and walked back to the common room with Ginny.

"Harry, there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to worry Minny."

"What is it?"

"I think Snape knows where my mum is. His eyes went really distant when he said her name and it was almost like he went to the exact place she was."

"How do you know, Harry?"

"I don't, but I plan to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flying Practice

**Well, I'm starting to get back into the routine of at least one a day, so here's Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: J.K's, not mine.**

Tuesday went by fast and soon it was Wednesday afternoon. Harry was excited to fly his broom again and so were Ginny and Rigel. Ron was excited to, but since school started, he hung out with his roommates, Dean and Seamus.

The Slytherin's were practicing with them and Draco and Daphne met Harry, Rigel, and Ginny at the door in the Entrance Hall.

"Ready to fly, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I can't wait," Harry replied.

Madam Hooch was a very hawk looking woman that had a very loud voice that carried without the spell.

"Everyone stand next to your brooms."

Everyone did as she said. First years weren't aloud to use their own brooms, so Harry and Rigel had to use the school brooms.

"Now hold your hand over the broom and say 'Up!'."

"Up!" Everyone said, but only roughly half the brooms went to the person's hand. Harry, Rigel, Ginny, and Draco did it with ease.

Ten minutes later, everyone had a broom in their hand.

"Now, mount the broom and on my whistle, hover a bit and come back down."

Everyone mounted and waited for the whistle.

The second the whistle blew, Neville went up and up and up. No one knew what to do, but Harry.

Harry didn't want to get in trouble, but he also knew that Neville was incredibly uncomfortable on a broom.

Before Harry could get in the air, Neville fell. He landed heavily on his wrist and even from where Harry stood, he could hear the crack that resounded.

"I have to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Everyone is to stay here and no one is to ride on a broom until I return unless they want detention for a week."

Harry sighed and then he heard someone laugh.

Draco had picked something off the ground and said, "Well, looks like Longbottom dropped his rememberall."

"Give it here, Draco."

"No, Harry, this belongs in a tree."

"I thought you were done with this snarky attitude."

"Nope, just set it aside. To be truthful, Potter, I was just trying to get on your good side."

"Well, you just lost it," Harry said. He accioed his broom and a few seconds later he jumped on it in mid air, just as Draco took off.

Harry's broom was quicker and more sturdy than Draco's.

Harry stopped about fifty feet in the air and so did he.

"What are you going to do now?"

"See how well you can catch, Potter," Draco said and threw the small round thing high and long.

Harry sped his broom as fast as he could and caught the small ball before it went through a window.

What he wasn't expecting was to see Minny's face staring at him from the window after he captured the ball.

He grinned at her and flew down to the ground.

Everyone was cheering for him, Ginny, Rigel, and Daphne were the only ones smiling and patting him on the back.

He sent his broom back to his dorm so he didn't get in trouble when Minny came outside and picked up the school broom. It was a good thing Minny had never seen him fly and hadn't seen his new broom yet.

Rigel was grinning from ear to ear as Minny crossed the yard. Ginny held on to Harry's hand tight and Ron was glaring at him from across the yard.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think? What mind possessed you to? Come with me."

Harry followed her after telling Ginny he'd see her later.

Once they were where no one could hear them, Minny stopped.

"Harry, what in the world were you thinking? You could have been hurt."

"I knew what I was doing, Minny. I didn't want Neville to get in trouble with his grandmother and Draco wasn't backing off."

Minny nodded and said, "Well, seeing as I have never seen you fly before, that was amazing. Follow me."

He followed her down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and she opened the door.

"Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

"O-of c-course, P-pro-fes-sor."

A tallish fifth year came out and asked, "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"Wood, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, my godson, but most importantly, I think I found you a seeker."

Wood looked almost manically happy and stared at Harry like he was gold.

Harry was a little scared, but Minny just smiled.

"Don't push him too hard, Wood."

"First, we'll have to get you a broom."

"I have one."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you that, now can I? You'll see it at practice."

Wood laughed and said, "Too right, but first, try outs. This Friday afternoon, be at the Quidditch Pitch by two."

Harry nodded and walked to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny was waiting for him in the common room and Harry sat down next to her and sighed.

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry made it look like he was sad, but said, "I think I made it on to the Quidditch Team for Gryffindor."

Ginny squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Woah, Gin, take it easy."

"What do you mean 'take it easy'? This is so amazing."

Harry laughed and helped her off of him to find Ron glaring over top of them.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Ron," Ginny replied.

"What do you mean nothing? He was all over you."

"Actually, Ron, if you weren't such an annoying older brother, you would see that I was all over him."

Ron glared at her, but knew that if he stayed mad at her, he would be in major trouble, so he turned his glare away from her and back to Harry.

"Just stay away from my sister."

Ron walked away and Harry sat there. He sighed and Ginny held his hand.

"Just ignore him, Harry."

"He's right, you know? I should probably stay away from you."

"Harry, you and I both know you can't."

He nodded and said, "I have to go get on some of my homework. I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded and he walked up to the boys dorm. Rigel was asleep already, so Harry went to his trunk to get ready for bed.

He went to sleep pretty quickly after finishing his homework knowing that his life was getting more interesting every day.

**I'm sorry. I like Malfoy in all, but he has to be bad for a little bit and maybe he'll come back to senses. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Quidditch

**Sorry it took so long to post, but here's four and five will be up soon. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Harry woke up early Friday morning, too excited to go back to sleep. He had been keeping up well with his running, so he decided to extend it a little today.

He ran around Black Lake and around the Quidditch Pitch. He was running near the gamekeeper's hut when he heard a voice.

"Oi, boy, what do yer think yer doing?"

Harry turned around to see a ginormous man.

"Sorry, I was just running, sir. My morning routine."

"Ah, 'allo, 'Arry."

"Hi, how do you know my name?"

"Well, everyone knows yer name, but I er guess yer wouldn't know. Huh, well, yer might want ter get up ter the castle. By ter way, my name is Hagrid."

Harry nodded and ran back to the common room. After a shower and getting dressed, he headed downstairs to meet Ginny and Rigel for breakfast.

Rigel wasn't down there, but Ginny was and she arguing with her brother again.

He could tell she was getting fired up so he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. She sighed and Harry looked at Ron.

"Don't bother her, Ron. Ginny is free to do what she wants."

Ron looked at him angered and he said, "No, she isn't. She's my little sister and she's just a kid."

"And what do you think we are, Ron? We're best friends. We hang out together with Rigel, you, and sometimes Daphne."

Ron's anger faded a bit when Harry mentioned his sister.

"See, Ron, you like Daph. You don't see me trying to go at it with you trying to get you to leave her alone, doesn't your own sister deserve the same respect?"

Ron nodded and walked away.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said.

"No problem, Gin, I knew he would lighten up when I mentioned Daph."

Ginny nodded and they walked downstairs.

Rigel was already stuffing his face and Harry joined him. He was starving after his morning run.

He followed Ginny and Rigel to their only class of the day, Potions, and sat down at their usual table.

Daph had been distant since the thing with Malfoy, but Harry tried not to pay it any mind. She'd come around.

Snape didn't even look at Harry today and when Harry turned his potion in, he just ignored him.

At two, Harry headed down stairs with Rigel and Ginny and his broom.

They walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. Rigel and Ginny went up to the stands and Harry headed across the Pitch to meet Wood.

"Hello, Harry, you can go over where the other try out seekers are."

Harry nodded and walked over to where a couple of third and second years were. Harry knew they were no match for him, but tried to look nervous.

Wood let the chasers and beaters try out first. It turned out Fred and George were the beaters for Gryffindor and the chasers were Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. They all looked really nice and Harry thought he'd make good friends here.

The seekers tried out next. First, Wood tested them by having them race. When it was evident that Harry was the fastest, he tested them in pairs at catching the snitch until Harry was the only one left.

"Congrats, Potter, and nice broom by the way. What is it?"

"I'll tell you, but try to keep it a secret," Harry said and Wood nodded, "It's a Nimbus 2001."

Wood was wide-eyed and the manic look was back in his eyes. He set practice up for next week and Harry headed back to the common room with Rigel and Ginny.

Ginny was holding his hand and Rigel was excited.

"You have to be the youngest seeker ever."

"Actually a century," Harry replied.

Rigel was shocked, but Ginny just smiled.

They made it back up to the common room and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I still have History of Magic homework," Rigel said.

Harry nodded and Ginny sat back.

"Congrats on the team, Harry," Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin."

"Well, I'm going to bed, I have some Transfiguration and Charms work to do."

Harry nodded and went up to the boys dormitory.

He finished up his History of Magic homework and sat on the windowsill. Looking out at the night only made him want to be out there more, so he went to bed.

The month went by fast and Harry was surprised to wake up and find out that the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was the next day.

He went through the whole day nervous and Ginny and Rigel had no idea what to do. Ginny held his hand and Rigel kept talking to try and get him to relax.

Harry met Wood outside with the rest of the team the next morning.

There was a chill in the air, but it wasn't bad, it was just proving that soon the leaves would fall, though some had already started, and snow would cover the ground.

"Okay, guys, we've been practicing and I know that we can do this. We the three best chasers, two beaters that couldn't be better, and a seeker that will not lose. And me," he said as an afterthought.

"Oh, Oliver, you're great too," Fred said.

"Yeah, you very rarely mess up."

Oliver laughed and they heard Professor McGonagall call them out.

They walked out of the locker room and on to the pitch. Harry felt fear crawl down his spine as he noticed how many people were there.

He knew Ginny felt it because when he looked over to the Gryffindor section, she smiled reassuringly at him.

He relaxed a bit and Lee Jordan, who was announcing through out the game, began talking.

"As Madam Hooch comes out on to the field, we notice a new player on the Gryffindor team. Harry Potter, first year, carrying the, oh, blimey, I'd kill for that broom. He's carrying a Nimbus 2001."

Harry could hear the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as he mounted his broom and went high in the sky.

"Now, captains, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood shake hands. The players mount their brooms and Madam Hooch released the bludgers and there it is, the golden snitch. Harry followed the snitch with his eyes and so did the Slytherin seeker, but it disappeared.

Harry continued circling above and Katie made the first goal. He did a loop for that and went back to looking. The other seeker knew Harry's broom was faster so he was circling below him trying to see it before Harry did.

The team was up forty to ten when Harry saw the snitch. He sped fast to where the snitch hovering just above the goal post on the Gryffindor side and caught it.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee and Madam Hooch screamed and the game ended.

Harry landed and was soon carried off by the whole Gryffindor team and classmates, back to the common room.

The party after the big win was amazing. Harry sat down for the first time since the before the match and looked around.

Fred and George Weasley, with the help of Lee Jordan, managed to get food and butterbeer. For the older kids, they had manged to get a little firewhiskey.

Harry was having fun, but even he had to admit, he was exhausted.

Ron was already passed out in a food coma on the other couch. The girl that was always glaring at Rigel and Harry was reading in a corner looking at Ron in disgust.

"Harry," Ginny said as she came and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, Gin."

"Rigel asked me to tell you he was going upstairs to bed."

"Okay, thanks, Gin."

She smiled and headed to girls dorms. Harry went to the boys and after the long day, fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Peeves Equals Pranks

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Harry woke up after the long weekend and realized that 1) it was Monday and 2) he had about five minutes to get downstairs or he wasn't going to get the chance to eat before class.

The routine of Hogwarts was so familiar now that Harry knew what to get for every class, but the only trouble he found was avoiding Peeves.

For some reason, the poltergeist had it out for him and Harry wanted to find out why.

Harry ran downstairs after getting dressed for the day and making sure he had the green streaks in his hair, which really brought out his eyes. He kept his hair long enough to put into a small ponytail and also wore his dad's chain, even though Minny begged him not to.

About halfway down the stairs, Harry tripped on an invisible line.

'Shit,' he thought. He used his wandless ability and caught himself just before he hit the stairs face first.

"What now, Potty?"

"What do you want, Peeves?"

"Potty needs to be punished."

"And why is that?"

"Because Potty is a disgrace to the name and Jamesie would be ashamed that his sonnie isn't pranking."

Harry laughed and asked, "Is this what all the pranking was about?"

Peeves glared and stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, Peeves, if you want, I'll help you out with some pranking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it could be fun, let me talk to Sirius about it and maybe we can come up with some fun tricks."

Peeves did a loop and said, "YESS! Thanks, Potty, I think we'll get along just fine." Peeves disappeared and Harry headed to class seeing as he didn't have time to eat now and sat down in Potions.

"You alright, Harry?" Rigel asked.

"Yeah, Rig, we'll talk after this."

Snape glared at them and started class. They were brewing another potion today and after class, Snape assigned them a three foot essay on the potion and it's pros and cons.

They left and headed to Transfiguration. Minny looked at Harry worriedly and saw Ginny and Rigel watching him.

That class went quickly with the book girl, Hermione, glaring at Harry and Rigel for getting the new spell first.

"Mr. Potter, please stay after class."

Harry stayed behind after assuring Ginny he was okay and headed to the front of the class room.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes, Minny, I just missed my morning run and breakfast."

"What happened?"

"Peeves," Harry replied.

Minny sighed and said, "Alright, get down to lunch."

Harry nodded and walked downstairs. His lunch was hurried as he still had to write his letter to Sirius and make it to Charms.

He ran up to the common room, wrote a quick letter, and sent the letter with Hedwig, who was sleeping on the bird perch in his room.

He ran to Charms and barely made it before he realized he forgot his book. He cursed under his breath and looked around to see if Professor Flitwick was around.

He hadn't entered the classroom yet, so Harry whispered, "Accio Charms Textbook."

It came flying through the door and Professor Flitwick followed.

Harry caught his book and Flitwick was looking at him shock.

"Mr. Potter, did you cast that charm?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir, I know we aren't supposed to use magic except in classes, but I forgot my book."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Potter and ten points to Gryffindor for the advanced spell work."

Harry said, "Thank you, sir."

Flitwick continued and they learned the charm for lifting objects, Winguardium Leviosa.

After class and being assigned another essay, Harry followed Ginny and Rigel to dinner.

He noticed Ron hanging back with Seamus and Dean. He wanted to ask him to join him, but he knew Ron needed to get over his jealousy and overprotectiveness before they could try to be friends.

With Halloween coming up, the Great Hall was beginning to follow the suit. The days were getting shorter and by the time dinner came around, the stars were coming out which was amazing to Harry.

Harry walked back upstairs after dinner and saw Hedwig in the common room. He went and grabbed the letter from her and read it.

Dear Harry,

I understand Peeves and if you want to help him, I would be hippocrite if I told you to follow the rules. Now, I don't think Filch has the Marauders Map any more, but ask Fred and George Weasley. Something about those two boys screams mischief. Next, find friends that are close to you to help. Come up with code names and a group name so you don't get in trouble directly and by that I mean, don't let Minny catch you and have fun.

P.S. Don't use Marauders, Minny will know.

P.P.S Ask your dad if you need help.

Harry put the letter up in his trunk and went to find Fred and George. He used the invisibility cloak because he knew if he didn't catch them alone that his plan wouldn't work.

He found them with Lee in the common room and waited for it to clear out. He took off his invisibility cloak and said, "Hello, guys."

"What's up, Harry?"

"Nothing, hey, Lee, could you let me talk to the guys for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Harry," Lee replied and headed up to the boys dorms.

"What's up, Harry?" George asked.

"Well, guys, I need some help."

"What kind of help?" Fred asked looking interested.

"Well, I need to know first if you guys have something I need and that belongs to me."

"What?"

"The map."

"What map?" George asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't do that, George, he knows," Fred said and pulled an old looking piece of parchment from his back pocket. "How did you find out?"

"Well, let me see it and I'll show you."

Fred handed it to him and Harry opened it up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said and tapped his wand on it.

Harry stared at in awe and said, "I take it you guys want to know how this is mine."

Fred and George both nodded and sighed.

"Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs," Harry stated like he'd seen when the map had opened. "My dad was Prongs, Padfoot is Siri, Moony is Remus, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew."

Fred and George were staring at him like he was a god and said, "You're right, Harry, that is yours. All we ask now is what do you have planned?"

Harry grinned and said, "Well, guys, it's going to be a fun show, but I might need your help in the near future, but for now, let's let it be a surprise."

Fred and George sighed, but agreed and Fred said, "By the way, Harry, say 'mischief managed' to close it."

Harry nodded and went up to his trunk.

Wednesday, he was going Ravenclaw, so he was trying to enjoy as much time as possible with Rigel and Ginny.

Rigel wasn't there in the room, so Harry took the map and went into his trunk. The map was still moving and Harry watched it with fascination as he studied it.

If it wasn't for the fact he had to do his essays, he would've kept watching it, but he worked on his essays while he watched the map.

He finished the Transfiguration one in no time, but the Charms and Potions were going to take longer.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny called from outside his trunk.

Harry ran up to the opening and opened it for her.

"Yeah, Gin."

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out before curfew."

"Sure, Ginny, do you want to help me with something?"

"Sure," she replied and he let her in the trunk.

They sat down in the living room and Harry said, "Okay, well, I agreed to help Peeves with some pranking like my dad and the other marauders used to do."

She nodded and said, "I'll help and I'm sure Rigel will too when you tell him."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, Gin, the only thing I need help with would be setting up the pranks and thinking them through."

"Well, I am the younger sister of Fred and George, so it shouldn't be too difficult. What do you have planned?"

"Well, I won't be able to start planning until I have a better layout of the map," Harry replied. He showed her the Marauder's Map and continued. "After that, it should be smooth sailing, other than coming up with a signature for the work."

Ginny nodded and said, "Well, let's get together with Rigel before you leave tomorrow night and we'll try to come with a name."

Harry nodded and they played a couple games of wizard's chess before Ginny left and Harry finished his essays.

After that, he went to his room and looked at his dad's picture.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Harry."

" What would call a group of is misfits that want to wreck having on the school like the Marauder's?"

"Hmm, I don't know, son. Let me think on it and I'll try to give you an answer tomorrow."

Harry smiled and went to bed.

**Please review and I'll have next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Sorry it took so long to post, but here it is. Please enjoy and review!**

Harry woke up the next morning and knew what he was feeling. He took out his schedule and saw that his classes hadn't changed yet, but a password was written at the bottom so he could get into the Ravenclaw common room later that night.

He showered and dressed for the day in his robes. He used a drying charm for his hair and, for something different, made his hair slightly shorter, not long enough for a ponytail, and put the green streaks in it.

He wasn't in any hurry, since he woke up early, so he decided to try something. He took out the map and opened it using the spell Fred and George had. He looked to see if Ginny was still asleep. When he was positive she was, he used the bond and, in his mind, said. "Wake up, Gin."

Harry watched the map as Ginny was suddenly up and moving. He laughed and put the map in his robes with his wand, put on his dad's chain, and put the invisibility cloak his back pocket.

He went out of his trunk and said, "Lock and shrink." He put his trunk in his pocket and looked around.

Ron wasn't up yet, but Rigel was and said, "I don't know what you did, bro, but Ginny's looking for you."

Harry nodded and asked, "You wanna come have breakfast?"

"Sure, Ginny saw me when she leaving your trunk and said you guys needed some help coming up with a name for a group."

Harry made stop gesture and said, "Later."

Rigel nodded and they walked down to the common room.

Ginny was waiting for them and glared at Harry.

"You alright, Gin?" Harry asked, amused.

"Just remember who I grew up with, Harry," Ginny said.

'I'm sorry, Ginevra, truly. I only figured it out this morning and I wanted try it. It was a mean prank, please forgive me?' Harry asked her through the bond.

Ginny sighed and her glared melted.

"I forgive you."

Harry smiled and they walked downstairs to the Great Hall. After a nice breakfast, Harry decided to skip his run and hung out with his friends until it was time for classes.

The classes today were Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions.

Charms was easy and the class turned their essays in first thing. They learned a new charm, Lumos.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had moved them on to changing mice to snuffboxes . Harry and Rigel had mastered that on their second try and Hermione, the girl who always glared at them, mastered it on her fourth.

Harry and Rigel were now going around and helping other students master it. Ginny was okay as she mastered it on her fifth try. Ron was having a difficult time with it, but Harry managed to help understand it and he mastered it on his tenth try.

McGonagall was surprised at the way they could help the students and gave them night off once everyone had managed the spell at least once.

Next was Potions and they turned in their essays on the basic information for the Draught of Living Death. They worked on gathering the ingredients for a Wiggenweld Potion and Snape assigned them an essay on the different ingredients.

As Harry was gathering his things, Snape said, "Potter, stay after class."

Harry finished gathering his things and waited for the classroom. He walked up to the desk and waited to be addressed.

"Well, your work lately has been exceptional lately, Potter-."

Harry cut him off and said, "Sir, if you wished to addressed by 'sir', I ask if you would please address me as 'Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter," Snape said grudgingly. "As I was saying your work has been exceptional lately and I wanted to know when you were going to be in Slytherin?"

"I'll be in Slytherin in two months, Professor, and thank you, but why did you need to know when I'd be in Slytherin?"

"Because I wanted to know when I could start giving points to you, don't want the other students getting the wrong idea if I started giving points to a Gryffindor." Harry nodded and Snape said, "You can go now, Mr. Potter."

"Excuse me, sir, but I had a question." Snape nodded and he asked, "Do you know that my mother is alive?"

Snape looked genuinely shocked, but Harry could tell he was faking it.

"No, I didn't, Mr. Potter, that is a very good thing."

Harry nodded and walked away. The walk back to Gryffindor tower consisted of a lot of thoughts of how to pry the information from Snape and how to get Dumbledore to tell him because he knew the man had some part in his mothers disappearance.

He climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. Rigel and Ginny were waiting for him and Harry sat down with them.

He pulled out the map and with Rigel and Ginny blocking every view and checked it to find a room that was empty. He found several, but there was a part on the seventh floor that seemed to just disappear had him curious.

"I'm going to go check something out," he said and they nodded.

Harry walked out the portrait hole again and walked down the corridor to the place. Half way there, after noticing no one was following him and no one was down there, he wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself.

He didn't run into anyone, except Mrs. Norris, but he was careful to avoid her and followed the map.

He came up to a wall and noticed that his name had almost disappeared on the map.

"Jigsaw," Harry called out quietly.

The little elf appeared and asked, "Hello, Mr. Harry, what can Jigsaw do for you?"

"Jigsaw, is there a room here?"

"Yes, Mr. Harry, it's the come and go room or as the professors call it, the Room of Requirement."

"How do you get in?"

"You walk back in forth three times thinking of what you want the room to be," Jigsaw replied.

"Thank you, Jigsaw."

Jigsaw bowed and disappeared.

Harry did what Jigsaw said and walked back and forth three times thinking 'I am Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I need a room for training and pranking.'

A door appeared and Harry walked in quickly before the room disappeared.

He took off the cloak and looked around in amazement. There were exercise machines and a small pool. For pranking, there were more equipment than Harry could have imagined, but what had Harry stopped was why there were bookcases. There were two; one on one side of the room and the other on the other side.

He walked to the left side and looked at it curiously. In the middle of the shelf, on the wood, was the Gryffindor symbol.

Harry touched it and saw a ring shape appear. He looked at his ring and pulled it off. The rings of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Longsword separated and he picked up the Gryffindor ring. He placed it in the space.

Nothing happened at first, but then the wall began to shift and move upward. He watched in amazement as the wall disappeared and a room was revealed. He walked in.


End file.
